The Magic items
by grayswandir0
Summary: this is a story about how all the magic rings got turned into items. and yes i know some are destroyed and others missing, nut in this story they r all there and working fine includeing saurons ring
1. Default Chapter

One day Mithcham the elf (who was pretty young as elves go, the equivelent of a thirteen year old human) was exploring the woods of Lorien. He was kicking piles of leaves when he heard a metallic clang from one of the piles. When Mithcham searched the leaves he came across a beautiful dagger. On the hilt and blade of the dagger was an inscription. It looked like it was in some form of elvish but because it was getting so dark he couldn't read it. Along with the dagger there was also a sheath. He put the dagger in the sheath and went home.  
  
  
  
The next day when Mithcham woke up he went to read what was on the dagger, but it was gone.  
  
"Well maybe it was just the light playing tricks on my eyes," he thought to him self, "or maybe it is like the magical Sting and has powers of its own, or possibly even is Sting."  
  
Mithcham then hid the dagger under his pillow and got ready for another days adventure. 


	2. Friends

(Authors note: I just wanted to thank my girlfriend for helping me revise and edit this and the next three chapters.)  
  
When Mithcham got outside he over heard some elders talking. He found out that uruk-hai and orcs were heading their way. He was so excited, for he had always wanted to see an orc and also to fight one. It would also give him a chance to see if his dagger really has Sting. Mithcham was so excited that he didn't bother listening to what else they had to say. He then ran off to tell his friends Dolencamiel, Alakaha, and Maikahyandowen about what he heard.  
  
When Mithcham the spot he and his friends agreed to meet, his friends were nowhere to be seen. Right away he feared his friends had gone off with out him, because they had made a plan to spend the day hiking together and he was probable a few minutes late and he has a history of being late. Just as he was thinking that, he saw his friends coming up the path. Alakaha and Maikahyandowen were hand in hand, and Dolencamiel was next to them looking like she felt out of place. Once Dolencamiel saw Mithcham she ran up to him and hugged him, then standing next to him Mithcham put his arm around her, and then Dolencamiel rested her head on his shoulder. Alakaha and Maikahyandowen could now be seen with their arms around each other's shoulders.  
  
"Hurry up you two, I have great news," Mithcham called to them.  
  
Alakaha and Maikahyandowen showed no signs of moving any faster.  
  
"Well," Maikahyandowen said when she and Alakaha got there.  
  
"You're not going to believe this but, orcs are coming," Mithcham replied.  
  
"THEY ARE?!?" Alakaha asked with great excitement.  
  
"Yes they are," replied Mithcham with a half smile on his face.  
  
Both Dolencamiel and Maikahyandowen did nothing except for Dolencamiel, who was trying to hold back tears. For Dolencamiel and Maikahyandowen's parents were killed by orcs during an attack and Dolencamiel did not wont to loose her only love.  
  
"Now I believe I have a secret weapon we can use against the orcs. Last night I was walking in the woods and I came across this dagger. When I found it there was writing all around it, but when I looked at it this morning the writing was gone," Mithcham explained.  
  
"Could it be? Could you really have found Sting, or at least another another dagger of the same origin?" Maikahyandowen asked.  
  
"What ever it is I fell it is going to help us," Mithcham answered.  
  
Then silently the group went off onto there hike deep into the woods. 


	3. The new orcs

As the group was getting back, word was spreading through out the town that orcs and uruk-hai would be at the town by nightfall and that anyone willing to fight should report to the town center by sunset ready to fight. Mithcham and Alakaha thought of it as the perfect chance to chow off the new weapon and see some orc. Maikahyandowen being the strong one she is, decided she would fight too. At sunset Mithcham kissed Dolencamiel and head out with the others to the town center.  
  
"My elven brothers and sister," said one elder nodding to Maikahyandowen, "as you know the orcs are coming, but they are only 100 strong so they are not meant to fight. Our scouts have told us that there are a count of 75 orc and 25 uruk-hai. Our guess is that they are searching for something. All we know is that they are heading from northwest and going southeast, probably heading back to Mordor. So that means they may be tired and not be strong. Gurth gothrim tel'quessir! (Authors note: for those of u who don't know elvish or very well that means may the enemy of the elves fall)"  
  
Then from a not so far distance a loud marching could be heard just as the sun was disappearing. By the time all the elves were in their fighting places the orcs were completely in site. Once the orcs were very close it was easy to see that they were not normal orc. They were a much darker color more black and had none of the war paint that orcs usually do. It was as if they were a totally different breed. It was as if they were part ring wraith. Then when Mithcham drew his dagger every single orc and uruk-hai stared at him as if he were holding the great ring. Then with out warning they all converged on Mithcham then the battle erupted. While Mithcham was preoccupied with an orc an uruk-hai snuck up on him and knocked him out, then he slung him over his shoulder and started heading southeast through the town. Maikahyandowen, seeing what happened to her sisters love chased after the kidnapper. When she reached him he just threw her to the side knocking her into a building, knocking her unconscious. Then Alakaha saw his girlfriend get thrown into a building and rushes to her side. He then sees the uruk-hai carrying Mithcham out of the town. At that same time the battle had died down and the orcs were retreating. Alakaha then half- carried Maikahyandowen home where Dolencamiel was waiting. 


	4. The Flight

By the time Mithcham woke up it was well around midnight. The moon had already set, so he couldn't see anything. He was lying on the ground but because of the blow to the head he felt as though he was still moving. When he looked around and he thought he could see some orcs standing around, and then out of nowhere he blacked out.  
  
"WHY DIDN'Y YOU DO ANYTHING?!? WHY DID YOU LET HIM GET AWAY?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY AND STOP HIM?!?" Dolencamiel yelled at Alakaha.  
  
"I am sorry. I thought we would have been better off if we regrouped and tracked them down together in force," Alakaha replied calmly as he tended to a wound on Maikahyandowen's head.  
  
"He is right Dolencamiel. He couldn't have done much against a full grown uruk-hai if I couldn't even get close to him," put in Maikahyandowen as she winced in pain.  
  
"Your right and I m sorry. It is just that as we all know I lost all my family, except for Maikahyandowen that is, to orcs and I cant stand loosing Mithcham to them too," Dolencamiel said as she broke into tears.  
  
When Maikahyandowen went to get up to comfort Dolencamiel she almost fell over because the blow to the head she suffered messed up her coordination.  
  
"Well it looks like we wont be searching for Mithcham any time soon," said Alakaha.  
  
"Close. You two wont be but I will" Dolencamiel said as she put on her cloak and went out the door. 


End file.
